


A dinner to be remembered

by TaiyangTooLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/pseuds/TaiyangTooLong
Summary: Winter pays a visit to her mother, hoping to introduce her boyfriend and reconnect with the schnee matriarch after her separation from Jacques. Things quickly take a surprising turn
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	A dinner to be remembered

Winter stopped at the door and took a moment to check again that every aspect of her uniform was perfectly in place. Life in the military had reinforced such standards of perfection but in truth it had been her father that had instilled them. Everything perfect. Everything presentable. As a child she had felt more like a doll than a person, existing only to be a show peice for the Schnee family. Her mother would not notice or mind she knew..and yet.

“Would you knock that off” Qrows gruff voice snapping her out of her own thoughts.

“It’s habit.” She barked back at him.

She looked him over once more. He was presentable..or atleast as presentable as Qrow ever was. Atleast his shirt was clean. It had been a rather tiring chore to try and convince him to wear a suit, however Qrow seemed to find the very idea of wearing somthing so formal almost chaffing.

It was something she at times didn’t mind. For Qrow she never needed to be perfect. His crimson eyes never looked at her any differently when she, in the privacy of their own space, allowed a decidedly more relaxed behavior. For all his aggravating habits it was shockingly easy to be around the man. For the moment she couldn’t allow that however.

“Do not embarrass me” she said grabbing his upper arms and forcing him to face her as she straightened his collar and smoothed the fabric over his shoulders. “No cursing. No inappropriate humor. No spitting and absolutely no talking about alcohol. My mother has been working very hard to clean up her act since leaving my father”

She paused and held out her hand. Qrow frowned and took the flask from his inner pocket and handed it to her and she promptly stored it away in her attaché case. The last thing she needed was Qrow getting drunk and being. Well Qrow.

This evening had to go perfectly. Her relationship with her mother since leaving for the military had been nonexistent, but there had been a time when things were very different. Both Whitley and Weiss were far too young to remember the woman their mother had once been but Winter could still cling to the memories of her mothers gentle humming as she brushed her daughter hair, the soft way she spoke when praising her. Winters stomach twisted in knots. With Jacques out of the picture at last the Schnees had a real chance to start anew, but only if there were no mistakes. Only if Winter could set the foundation correctly. Only if-

“Hey..” Qrow interjected, his hand cusping the soft porcelain skin of her cheek “it’s gonna to be alright. We’ll get through this just like we get through everything else. Together. You and me, Ice queen”

A sigh left her lips as she leaned into his touch, relaxing some of the tension from her shoulders even if only slightly.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She said quietly

The two shared a smile as Qrow returned his hands to the pockets he’d likely be keeping them in for as much of the event as possible.

Her hand laid over the door handle when she stopped suddenly and turned back to him with narrowed eyes.

“What?” He said

She held out her hand once more and received only a raised eyebrow from the man. Her scowl deepened as her fingers motioned him to comply. With a heavy groan the lanky huntsman reached into his back pocket and handed her the second flask he had been carrying.

“You are unbelievable” Winter muttered as she made her way inside stashing away the item.

The new home was much less extravagant than the manor that Winter had grown up in. Compared to the cold empty halls of her memory it was almost quaint. She had barely a moment to take it in when her mother rushed forward to embrace her. Though initially stiffening at the touch the warmth eased her and she found her arms wrapping around the woman in return.

“I’m so glad you could make it” Willow said holding winter at arms length and beeming with pride.

The elder Schnees eyes drifted towards the man beside her, who was shifting back and for a bit uneasily as he looked around at all the very nice, and likely very expensive things that could potentially be broken.

“And whose this?” Willow said with a coy smile towards her daughter.

Winters face reddened only slightly as she cleared her throat and straightened once more, one arm placed stiffly behind her back as the other gestured towards Qrow’s lanky form.

“This is Qrow Branwen, a huntsman from Vale” Winter explained “he and I have become romantically involved”

“I love it when you say it like that” Qrow said with a teasing tone. “Make it sound like a fairy tale.

“So formal” Willow laughed. “Well it is lovely to meet you”

It was a shocking sound to Winter, though she did what she could to hide it. Her mothers laughter was a sound she’d nearly forgotten, but it brought a small smile to her lips to hear it once again.

“I see that you’ve been doing well” Winter said

“I have.” Willow assured, taking her daughters gloved hands in her own “Infact, I’m glad you’ve brought your little date..another reason I wanted to see you was because- I’ve met someone!”

“Oh” was all Winter had managed out as she blinked in surprise.

It had been just shy of a year since her vile snake of a father had been unceremoniously ousted from their lives and from the company he’d so tyrannically ruled.

“I know it may seem soon..” admitted Willow

“No! No no.” Winter said quickly “I’m just a bit caught off guard..I’m ..glad to hear that you’ve found some measure of happiness”

Her mother seemed to glow at the words, the relief evident as she squeezed Winter’s hands excitedly.

“He’s just the sweetest man..” She said “it’s truly been a blessing to have him around.”

“Sounds like a real catch” Qrow offered, his eyes gazing along the pictures on the wall, the younger siblings of the schnees filling almost every frame.

“Yes” Winter agreed “tell us, who is this mystery suitor?”

“Well” her mother seemed to hesitate “The fact of the matter is…he’s actually-“

Three quick knocks against the door drew three pairs of eyes away from the topic.

“He’s here!” Willow said in a slightly panicked tone “oh dear! He’s early-I’m not ready yet- Winter dear, come give me a hand”

Before she could so much as respond, Winter found herself half dragged deeper into the home, making small stammers of protest.

“Qrow, darling” Willows voice rang out “would you please get the door and keep our guest company?”

Left alone now, Qrow rubbed his neck. Well this was certainly shaping up to be an interesting night. It had almost been worth it all just to see Winter get so flustered by her mothers sudden forceful invitation.

Another knock.

A few quick strides of his long legs brought him to the door. Someone wasn’t feeling very patient he guessed. Then again Atlas isn’t the warmest place to be caught outside. As he opened the door, Qrow couldn’t help but be a little curious at what sort of man could have captured the elder schnees attention.

A familiar gaze met his as the answer was revealed. No. Not him. Anyone but him..

“Qrow” The General stated emotionlessly

“James” Qrow responded in turn.

Well this was going to be a hell of a night..Gods why didn’t he bring a third flask.


End file.
